Total Drama
by LadyKatia74
Summary: Total Drama Island seems to be over when all the campers leave the island...But Chris has a few tricks up his sleeve
1. Chapter 1

_Total Drama_

The campers thought they were done for the whole season. Total Drama Island was finally over. And yet the campers were a bit nostalgic. They were going to miss the whole gameshow concept. Owen blubbered like a baby when he realized he wouldn't see any of them again. "Hey big guy what's wrong?" D.J said waiting for a ride with the other campers. "I won't get to see any of you guys again!" He sobbed. D.J patted him on his back and got a peice of paper. "Write down your e-mail and phone number! we're all going to stay in touch." D.J said as he pulled out a pen too. Owen wrote all of his info on the paper. His full name, where he lived, his e-mail, number, and his blood type. "Ya' know. Just in case we want to donate blood to each other" he chuckled. D.J was a bit freaked out but he handed the paper around to everyone. Everyone else also did the same. Even Heather.

Now everyone had each others numbers and e-mails at least. Of course Izzy put down her blood type, height, hat size, and her favorite thing to eat. Owen laughed at her when he got his peice of paper back.

"Ok campers! Your ride's here! then You'll have pay phones at your destination to where you can call someone to come pick you up" Chris commented.

They all turned to see a small ship that looked like it could barely fit 10 people let alone 22. Somehow they all managed to squeeze onto the old boat. "Are you sure this is safe?" D.J asked cautiously.

"Of course! we only had 5 people fall through the bottom last month" Chris said reasuringly.

All the campers gasped. "It was a joke sheesh...Lighten up" They all glared at Chris. After everything he had put them through they still weren't used to his odd sense of humor. Duncan was about ready to punch him in the face. Geoff and and Owen had to hold him back. The ship started to move and Chris waved goodbye to the campers.

"You've got the other half of the crew at the ending point? and cameras on the ship right?"

The boat rocked gently back and forth lulling some to sleep and making others blow chunks. Courtney, who was still used to being in charge started to give a few instructions. "Ok. so the sea-sick half of the boat go over there and the ones who aren't seasick stay over here." Courtney directed. "Its an uneven number sweetheart and D.J might tip the boat" Duncan contradicted sarcasticly. "I'd like to see you do a better job jailbait" She glared at him. "Ok princess" Duncan said. "Who doesn't mind throw up?" Geoff, Bridgette, and Trent raised their hands. "Go over with the seasick people" Duncan ordered. "That actually evens out the weight...wow" Courtney commented obviously impressed by Duncan's dealing with the situation. "So What do you think of me now, Sweetheart?" Duncan said. "I am actually just a bit impressed..." She mumbled. "Say again louder? I couldn't hear you?" He teased. Courtney glared at him, but tripped and fell into his lap. The both turned there heads away from each other not showing the blush that was as plain as day on their face.

"So Bridge...What are you gonna do when you get home?" Geoff asked trying to sound non-chalante. "Umm I think I'm gonna go back and continue my part time job" she said. "Oh that's cool...Hey since you live close to me maybe we could uhhh..." He stopped trying to get the words out. "We could what?" Bridgette asked curious. She was hoping for a date. "work together yeah" Geoff blurted out accidentaly. "Uhhh I guess. You could ask the manager" She said feeling a bit shot down.

Tyler and Lindsay started to make out out of no where, kicking Gwen off of her seat. "Hey why don't you come sit with me?" Trent offered waving his hand showing where he was. Gwen made her way over. Trent was sitting next to Owen who couldn't keep his head from staying over the ship. He was just barfing continuously. "Enjoying the view?" Gwen asked jokingly. "Yeah. The site of green chunky vomit is truely beautiful" Trent replied sarcasticly. The both started to laugh. Tren yawned and put his arm around Gwen. She blushed and snuggled a bit closer and fell asleep.

Eva looked out over the ocean just listening to her music. Her temper was a bit better but only when her music was playing. Harold was walking that way to get his bag that he dropped. When the boat started to move he had dropped it and landed in a seat next to Lashawna. Harold made a big mistake and tripped over air, knocking eva's headphones and Ipod out of her hand and onto the floor. "I'm so sorry" Harold said sincerly as he held up his hands in deffence. Eva just took a deep breath. "It's ok." She struggled with the words but got them out. All the campers, except the sleeping ones, gasped at Eva's choice of words. That was until the Ipod suddenly malfunctioned and exploded from the drop. all at once you heard this simotanious "Oooohhhhhh" From everyone except Harold and Eva. Eva glared angrily at Harold. Flames burst forth from her eyes. Harold ran off immediatly and sat by Lashawnda hidding behind her. He knew Lashawnda was tough. Apparently not tough enough to fight off Eva. She ran off to Eva's previous seat. Harold put his feet onto the seat and covered his head with his hands. Just before Eva was about to strike him she took another deep breath and held out her hand. Harold opened one of his eyes looking at her hand with confused eyes. "Well are you gonna shake my hand or what?" She yelled. Harold cautiously held out his hand and shook her hand. She gripped tighter causing Harold to scream out in pain. "Ok we're even" Eva said and walked off. Everyone was still staring but looked back to whatever they were doing again.

Beth and Cody were next to each other throwing up. Owen was on the other side of Cody. "so...bleaaaaaaah!...What are you gonna do when you get home?" He asked both of them. Owen stopped vomitting long enough to state that he was going to e-mail everyone. Beth said she was going to attend that fire baton catching class between barfs. Sadie and Katie were barffing together at the same time. Whenever they did they would laugh and say "Oh My Gosh! We even vomit at the same time! we are BFFFL's!" Most of the campers were sick of it and it made them nausiated, wheather they were sea-sick or not.

Izzy ran over to Owen tapped him on the shoulder and ran off giggling. Each time Owen looked around very confused. "Cody! Dude! Quit it!" He yelled. "It isn't me I-" He started to blow chunks. "-I swear..." Owen looked over at Trent. "Don't look at me dude. It's not me" Trent deffended himself and went back to talking to Gwen. "Then who is it!" Owen yelled. Izzy busted out laughing and fell out of her seat. "Izzy!" Owen shouted. "What? I thought it'd be funny? right?" She laughed and began to stop, feeling kinda awkward that no one else was laughing. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Land Ho!" The captain yelled. "What did you just call me?!" Lashawnda shouted angrily. "It's just an expression jeez" Noah commented not looking up from his book. "Boy you better watch your mouth before I push that stuck up nose straight into your brain" Lashawnda threatend. Everyone looked out over the sea and sure enough there was a great big land mass. On it were a few buildings and a couple of convinient stores. Everyone cheered.

Soon enough they all had their bags running down the pier towards land. A few of them actually fell to the ground and started to kiss it. Then they all began to make there way to the pay phones outside of one of the buildings. Duncan put in a quarter and pulled it out because he had tied a string around it. He dialed and the phone began to ring "Works everytime" He snickered. While on the phone, Trent stole the decoy quarter and used it as well. soon enough it had been passed to everyone. "Where's my quarter" Duncan asked a bit aggrivated and confused. "Uhhhh?" Harold held it out to Duncan. Duncan almost punched Harold in the face but Courtney had hugged Duncan right in time to save Harold. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you boy?" Lashawnda commented.

"Are we short one person? I feel as though we're missing someone..." Courtney brought up. Everyone looked around. "I've got Katie!" Sadie said while Katie said "I've got Sadie". "Trent's here" Gwen said and blushed. Trent returned the comment by saying "Gwen's here".

5 minuets later they had roll call. "Ok so we have Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Harold, Lashawna, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Eva, Lindsay, Heather, D.J, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Ezekial, Duncan and Myself" Courtney called out. "That means..."

Everyone looked out onto the ocean and Justin came up with no shirt, shinning eyes and his own background music. All the girls stared at him practicaly drooling.

"Sorry...I went for a little swim. I had to cool off" Justin appologized. "There's no way you could cool off" Katie said still staring

They all sat down waiting for there rides and wondering about something. They all had a weird feeling that something was about to happen. Not something good either. They felt as if they were being watched...


	2. Chapter 2

_Total Drama_

Chapter 2- The campers were getting restless waiting for their parents to show up. Trent was tired of playing his guitar. He was trying to write a new song for Gwen, but he couldn't find the right chords and decided to try again later when he got home. Bridgette went out to sure some of the waves but even a surfer can get tired of total wave-age action. Cody was still trying to impress Gwen, but he couldn't do much. He tried doing a magic trick but that back fired...Litteraly. His hair caught on fire and he had to run to the water to put it out. He screamed all the way there. Izzy kept trying to light non-flamable things on fire. She did however suceed.

Heather was insulting people for at least 5 minutes before she stopped. "That's unusual...I usualy can go on for 10 minutes before I stop...hmmm? Should I really be insulting people at all?" She thought to herself. She had been hanging out with D.J a bit more often than usual. He didn't have a bad bone in his body! Was that the reason? Was she falling for the big guy?

Lindsay and Tyler actually got tired of making out and decided to take a break. Lindsay went to go see why Heather looked so deep in though. "What's up Heather!" Lindsay yelled joyously.

"What?!" Heather screamed surprised by the spunky hello. "Oh I'm sorry" Lindsay appologized. "What do you want?" Heather asked. "I just wanted to see what's wrong" Lindsay confessed. "Well...can you keep a secret?"

Geoff looked out towards the ocean searching for Bridgette. Last time he saw her she was surfing. "But that was an hour ago stupid!" He thought to himself.

"Hey Geoff!" came a familier voice from behind Geoff. He jumped and screamed. It was Bridgette. She just laughed at him. "Oh! Hey Bridge...Eh-hehehe...You didn't see that did you?" He asked embarrassed. "If I didn't would I be laughing right now?" She said and started to laugh again. Geoff turned red. "Wow are you blushing or is that a really bad sunburn?" She chuckled.

Ezekial didn't make many friends since he was one of the first to be voted off. He remembered being assembled back at the island after they had named a winner. He didn't really get to talk to anyone. Most of the girls still didn't like him for what he had said the first day. He just wandered around thinking of how to talk to the remaining few who might actually talk to him. He accidentaly tripped on something and fell face first into the ground. A few people started to laugh and he felt even more alone than ever. He kept walking with his head down and his hands in his pokets. Not looking where he was going he ran into Harold.

"Oh I'm really sorry man!" Ezekial said afraid that he would either be insulted or drop lower in the social chain than he already was. Well That's almost impossible considering not many thought highly of Harold either. Harold looked at Ezekial and felt sorry for him and knew how he felt. "Hey dude. Wanna learn some really cool moves that I learned from watching figure skating?"

Duncan was so tired of waiting. He couldn't keep pacing back and forth after the hour had passed. "Ok what is taking so fricken long?!" Duncan yelled. "That's what I want to know too...My mom doesn't usually take this long" Courtney commented.

Before long everyone was all riled up and about to start a riot. The one voice from the crowd spoke up. It was Gwen. "Hey! Have you noticed that there's nobody in this town?" Everyone looked around surprised that they hadn't noticed that yet. "Come to think of it...When I went over to the pizza shack there was no one there...I just took one of the pizza boxes laying out" Owen said. "Where's the rest of the pizza?" Trent asked. "I ate the whole thing" Owen laughed awkwardly. "including the box" all of them except Owen all "ewwwww'ed" at the same time. "Whaaaat?" Owen complained. "I was hungry"

They all sat in a circle trying to figure out what was going on. Izzy had suggested that it was a haunted island and that everyone had been eaten by leopleradohns. Everyone rolled their eyes at her explination. "Maybe everyone ran off a long time ago" Cody offered. "Then why do the phones still have electricity? and why was there hot food just out in the open" Gwen contradicted. "Haaaunted!" "IZZY SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at the same time. "Maybe there's a festival held on the other side of town" Bridgette sugested. "We could go check and see" Courtney said. "That is if no one's been over there yet." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should split up" Courtney said immediatly taking charge again. "Why don't we split up into our teams...for old time's sake?" Justin suggested. They all looked at him weirdly because it didn't seem like something Justin would say but they thought it was a good idea and split into the teams Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers.

They flipped Duncan's decoy quarter to see who would check out the other side of town. Tales. The Killer Bass were going to town. The teams wished each other good luck and then they left.

Duncan took charge of the team and lead them. Courtney was a bit miffed that she couldn't lead but he did call leader. It was a bit weird to have a new leader but they all knew how to handle Duncan.

"Pssst...dude" D.J whispered to Geoff. "What's up?" Geoff whispered back. "I've got a question to ask you." D.J said. "Ok. Shoot." "Well...There's this girl...and she's a bit...stuck-up..." D.J explained. "Oh dude is this about Heather?" Geoff asked a bit weirded out by his tastes. "How'd you know?" D.J said accidentaly, forgetting that their team was still there. They all turned to look at him. "uhhhh that green was my favorite color dude! Your phsycic!" D.J Said loudly, covering up his previous mistake. Everyone turned back around following Duncan. "Nice save" Geoff complimented.

"Yay! This is just like old times!" Izzy said excitedly "Except I was originaly on the Killer Bass team but I was really glad to be on this team because its so cool and everything!" She continued quickly. "ITS AWESOME!" Owen yelled. "You two are so hyper...you were like...made for each other" Gwen commented. Izzy and Owen began to blush lightly. Gwen laughed.

"Ok Listen up!" Heather yelled. "I'm in charge of this team" "Who made you in charge?" Gwen questioned. "Yeah this time you don't have that alliance thing and we all disagree on you being in charge" Lashawna yelled. "uh! Fine then! Who should be in charge?!" She screamed...challenging anyone who dared stepped up. "I think Gwen should" Trent said. "me too" Cody agreed. "all who agree on Gwen say I" Noah surprisingly said. Everyone except Heather and Gwen said I. "All for Heather say I" No one except Heather said I. Heather glared at Lindsay and Beth. "We're tired of you bossing us around" Beth told her. "Yeah!" Lindsay agreed. "But we're still friends right?" She asked. Heather just growled and sat down waiting for orders from Gwen as the rest of the team cheered.

"How am I doing Sweetheart" Duncan teased Courtney. She really wanted to slap him. Not just because he took her job, but because he was doing a better job of it too. He wouldn't yell at the team as much as Courtney did, plus he knew how to handle this situation. Whenever he tried to leave his house during house arrest he would always move swiftly and find somewhere new to hang until they found him. It'd be stupid to keep going to the same place over and over again.

Harold stayed behind talking to Ezekial. Ezekial felt a whole lot better, gaining a new friend. They both had really weird views on things and they didn't talk to the others much.

Eva was getting impatient. "Do you know how much longer until we get there?" She asked agrivated. "If I knew then we probably wouldn't be here now would we" Duncan said a bit agrivated as well. Eva just growled and fell back thinking about her ipod.

Soon enough they were at the other side of the town but they weren't expecting to see him again!


	3. Chapter 3

_Total Drama_

"No No! I thought we got rid of you back at the island!" Duncan yelled. The rest of the campers groaned in unison. Chris was back.

"Ok guys so I think if they don't come back within 2 days that we should go look for them." Gwen suggested to _her _team. She that it was wonderful to be the boss for once. To actually have the campers listen and obey. But She didn't let it go to her head.

They sat around for a while but every now and then got up to stretch their legs. Izzy made this huge fire using the firestarter she had learned how to make. Almost all of the team knew to keep back. Noah and Justin however got a bit burned because they were eliminated before Izzy. Justin was still just as hot as ever though.

"You're insane!" Noah yelled at Izzy. "You burnt my book and my eyebrows!" He continued to scream. "Now you know how I felt" Heather mumbled to herself recalling the flambe incident. Gwen and Lindsay stiffled a giggle or two.

"Well at least we'll have warmth" Trent commented. "Yeah!" Agreed Owen. "Besides," he continued, "That was awesome!" He chuckled. Everyone except Izzy starred at him incredulously. "What?"

"Yeah I'm back!" Chris exclaimed happily. The Killer Bass team whined again. "Oh come on! Stop being such babies." Chris teased. "Why don't you try going through all the challenges we went through!" Bridgette yelled at him. The whole team said a "Yeah!" simotaniously. "Woah woah hold it." Chris stopped the protesters. "that may come but where's the other team?" he asked. "Oh the Screaming Gophers?" Courtney asked. "We flipped a coin to see who would come here and we got cheated" Courtney said sourly. "It was actually pretty fair" Harold commented. "Oh be quiet you loser" Courtney said still mad about having to walk all the way out here.

"Well send one of your teammates to get them" Chris instructed. "I'll go" D.J said. "Dude you sure you'll be alright alone?" Geoff asked. "Yeah. Thanks man" D.J said back as they bumped their fists together.

"Good Luck!" Chris shouted. "This place is haunted come nightfall!" He yelled. D.J ran back immediately. "On seccond thought Geof will ya come?" D.J asked teeth chattering. "Sure Dude." Geoff agreed. He gave Bridgette a hug and left off with D.J.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed" Cody commented. "Yeah it has been a long day" Beth agreed. All the campers went to sleep while the sun began to set. Gwen was still awake. "_Must've been that stupid sleep depriving challenge" _She thought to herself.

She heard some footsteps in the sand. "Who's there?" She said a bit paranoid but knowing that it was probably still one of her teammates. She turned and saw Trent. "Oh hey" she said and blushed. Trent sat beside her. "so how do you like the sunset?" He asked her. "Well...It is really beautiful..." she said giving it some thought. "yeah almost as much as-" His sentence was cut short by Geoff and D.J huffing and puffing from all the running they had done.

_"Oh come on!" _Gwen thought to herself. The fell down beside Trent. "Hey guys. What happened? Did Eva scare you off" Trent laughed. Both Geoff and D.J glared at him for a brief moment. "No! You won't believe what's on this island!" D.J exclaimed. "Huh?" Gwen and Trent said in unison. "Look. D.J and I were sent out here to get your team 'cuz Chris is on the other side! But that's not what D.J meant" Geoff explained. "Chris is here?!" Trent and Gwen said simotaniously again. "Yeah yeah but that's not what we were trying to tell you!" D.J yelled. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly there was a low growl from the bushes. "There it is again man!" D.J said nervously. "That sound has been following us everywhere dude!" Geoff yelled as he grabbed Trent by his shirt. "Woah! Get a hold of yourself man." Trent said pulling away from Geoff.

Gwen went to get the other campers up. They were all grouchy. Heather threw one of her bags at Gwen. Others just mumbled under their breath. The loud growling noise was heard again. The campers all jumped. Owen happend to jump into Izzy's arms. "ooofff!" Izzy exclaimed as she fell to the ground. "Must be a banshee or something" She said excitedly putting Owen back on the ground. Everyone turned to glare at her. "Shutting up now" She said and looked at the ground. "Well isn't someone gonna go investigate the noise" Noah said bored. "I'll go" Trent offered. "You should have some other people go with you too" Gwen insisted..

The group consisted of Trent, Gwen, Lashawna, Owen, Cody, and Noah, who was forced to partake in the search considering that he never did anything. They headed toward the noise as Geoff and D.J told the other campers about Chris."Why did you make me come again?" Noah complained. "Because! Your a stuck-up brat who can't do anything for himself" Lashawna said angrily. "Whatever." Noah responded...sort of. They continued with their torches. Cody was shaking nervously. _"Get it together Cody! Be stong...You've got to protect Gwen"_ Cody thought trying to pull himself together. He took a deep breath and moved ahead of the group so he was in the front in stead of Trent. The growl become prominate and a dark shape popped out of the shadows nearly taking Cody's head off.

Geoff had helpped make another fire with Justin making sure to keep Izzy away from their work. The campers put out the first fire before they went to sleep, one, to make sure it didn't increase, and two, it threatend to eat them all. The new fire was actually a perfect size for all of the campers. They gathered around it wanting warmth. Izzy was pouting though.

D.J sat beside Heather without saying a word. It became very awkward for both of them until someone actually spoke. "Soooo...do you like it here?" D.J asked. "Its ok I guess if you didn't pay much attention to the growling earlier" Heather replied. She was surprised by her own words. She was about to call all of the people there losers. She thought about it and thought it was a horrible thought and was surprised by herself once again.

"Yeah I guess" D.J laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "So what are you going to do after we get home, after you know...the whole Chris thing" D.J asked truely curious. Heather could hear that in his voice and was a bit flattered. "Well...ummm...I'm not sure" She pondered. "Oh...well that's cool..."D.J said a bit awkwardly. Heather looked at him and saw his sad expression. "But I'm sure we could hang out sometime" She blurted.

"GAH!!" The searchers screamed in Unison. Cody and Owen...well...they needed new pants and underwear shall we say. The creature walked into the light. It was a lion skin ontop of a camera. The cameraman was holding a little black box. He clicked the button on the side and from it came a growl. He smiled smugly knowing that his job had been a success. "That's so not funny!" Gwen yelled. "When I get my hands on Chris...!" She trailed off. No one seemed surprised by this response. They all had a spot for Chris on their hitlist. All #1.

The cameraman laughed loudly at their expressions and responses. "Get the rest of the group. We're gonna scare the other team" He said. He was dressed well for the job. It was now dark so he had put on black so he could blend in with the night sky. He even had a black cap on. "That sounds awesome! but can we go back and change first" Owen said embarrased. Cody didn't say anything but he wanted to go change too.

They all walked back to their little campsight and found all the campers awake. "Come on guys! It's time to scare the other team!" Gwen shouted ready to lead them. The guy pressed the button on the black box and a roar was heard from it. They all gathered their stuff and began to follow Gwen and the cameraman.

"What was that noise?" Courtney asked a bit scared. "Relax princess. I'll prtect you if worse comes to worse" Duncan promised. Courtney glared at him. "I am not scared." She said defiantly. Duncan just smiled at her. He knew she was scared. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Suuuuure Princess. Whatever you say" he agreed sarcasticly. Courtney huffed but smiled.

"I'm starting to worry about Geoff." Bridgette said bitting her nails."Chill I'm sure they'll be back with the other team soon" Tyler said throwing little sticks into the fire they had made before Geoff and D.J left.

Katie and Sadie were discussing how perfect Justin was and how they would approach him when he got to the camp. Harold was teaching Ezekial a bit about the real world. Eva sat just listening to her music completely irritated by everyone around her, especialy Chris. But she was a bit interested in the conversation that Harold and Ezekial were having. She turned down the music so it looked like she was still listening to it so no one would bother her.

"So you know howyou said that one thing about girls?" Harold asked. "Yeah" Ezekial replied. "Don't do that. They hate that. They love to be complimented though. Or you could try and impress one with some talent you have or something. I have mad skills at figure skating but I'm not sure if that would help me" he trailed off. Eva quietly made a disgusted noise not liking the topic for the conversation but she kept listening. "So do you like anyone here?" Ezekial asked curiously."Well...Yeah..." Harold responded. "Who?". "Uhhhh well...Lashawna" He admitted. "Which one is that again?" Ezekial asked. "The black girl on the other team. Kind of big and loud" he said recalling his first day of meeting her. "Oh wow...I think I might like Eva" Ezekial also admitted. Harold's eye twitched and his jaw dropped wide open. "what?" Ezekial asked. "You mean the one that needs anger management that always listens to music?" Harold asked to be sure. "Uhh yeah I guess?" Ezekial said almost like a question.

Eva's eyes were wide with surprise. A blush came over her face and left just as suddenly as it had come. She was still in shock but she didn't want anyone to aske her why her face was red. She tried to compose her features and thoughts. Before she could do so The whole camp trembled as a loud roar shook the air.

Courtney grabbed onto Duncan completely scared. The rest of the camp began to shake with fear. Chris started to laugh loudly. "Ok come on out Stan! That was nicely done!" He shouted. H walked towards the bushes when out jumpped a lion. It circled him and growled. "That's a really realistic costume Stan. You are most likely gonna get that raise! You can stop now though" Chris said. The lion continued to circle him and was ready to pounce. "come on man...I mean really cut it out...your scaring me" Chris said a bit shaken by the lion's behavior.

Abruptly the lion pounced. "NOOOOOOO!!" Yelled a voice. suddenly Owen popped out of the bushes and pushed Chris and himself out of the lion's way. "Woah dude! You saved my life" Chris said surprised. The real cameraman stepped out from the bushes just as scared as the rest of the campers were. Cheff suddenly came out of one of the deserted buildings with a bit of food from a metal pot. He ran towards the lion. The lion saw him approching and was about to claw at him but it smelled the fowl odor comming from the metal pot. The lion ran off whimpering like a dog.

"Wow. Even wild animals won't eat Cheff's food." Duncan said. Then everyone laughed.

Finally the whole camp was back together again. Geoff ran and hugged Bridgette. "That was some really good leadership skills Gwen" Trent commented. "Thanks" Gwen blushed. "Ummmm I was gonna ask something...What were you going to say before Geoff and D.J came along?" Gwen asked. "well i was gonna say that-" He was cut off by Chris. Gwen scowled at the timing he had.

"Ok now that you're all here, you have one more challenge to complete. The winners of this challenge will get more money like the winner of the show and they will be taking a yatch home. The losing team will get t-shirts and will get back onto the boat they came here on."


	4. Chapter 4

_Total Drama_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?! I'M GOING TO FRICKEN STRANGLE YOU CHRIS!!!!" Duncan yelled. Chris backed up a few steps. "Come on Duncan. We all hate this as much as you but think of it as another chance to win. Like say if you were voted off unfairly-" Courtney stopped for a minute to glare at Harold,"-Then this is your chance for revenge!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!" Courtney laughed crazily and diobolicly. The whole camp stared at her and Izzy gave her a high-five that was never returned considering Courtney relied on what everybody thought of her. Everyone not including Izzy.

"Ummm yeah well....We're gonna change this up a bit." Chris explained. The camp whined together. "Oh shut up" Chris scowled. "Now, we're breaking the teams into different teams. And the team captains are Gwen and Heather" "NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE!!! ANYBODY BUT HEATHER!!!" Everyone yelled. "Wow. You're all really against Heather.....ummm How about Izzy then?". The camps eyes were wide with fear."HEATHER COME BACK!!!" "Ok then.....well I'm giving the team captains there choice of team members"

"Ok this is great...I pick Duncan" Gwen said. Even heather had to admit that Duncan was a good choice. Duncan ran up and gave Gwen a high-five. "Ok then I get Trent" Heahter said acidicly. Gwen gasped. Trent slumped over shuffling towards Heather. _Her bitchyness knows no bounds!_ Gwen thought. "I pick Geoff" Gwen said. "Party dude! Yeah! Right on!" Geoff yelled and gave her a high-five as well. "Thanks for not letting Heather pick me" He whispered to her. She laughed. Heather scowled. "I choose D.J" D.J shuttered slightly afraid of her but was going to have to put up with her. Besides he thought she was changing a bit. She wasn't as bitchy as she once was.

The teams ended up being very awkwardly sepreated. On Gwens teams was Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Lashawna, Lindsay, Noah, Courtney, Bridgette, Cody, and Beth. Hether had Trent, D.J, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Harold, Ezekial, Tyler, Eva, and Izzy. Gwen knew exactly why she chose these people. Heather however was just counteracting Gwen's Choices. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Ok...that was pretty brutal haha...anyway your challenge for the final time is a combination of a few of the first challenges you've ever faced. Plus a few extras for a twist!" He said triumphantly. "Oh by the way. You forgot to choose someone else you guys" Chris added. "Who?" Gwen looked suspiciosly at Chris. "Me and Cheff". The camp shook there heads incredulously. "No way you're gonna let us pick you guys. You both know everything about this show. It would be like handing us the prize money right here and now!" Heather pointed out. "Well if you don't want me to go through the challenges you have i guess....." "I get Chris!" Gwen yelled automaticly. "Guess that means you're with Heather, Cheff" Chris said.

Chris gave instructions to Gwens team while Cheff yelled orders to Heather's team. They were permitted a day to rest before the start of the challenge in the morning. The first part of it was the dodgeball challenge. Heather thought her team had this in the bag considering she had Cheff and Trent and D.J. The next part would be the scavenger hunt with clues to the next clue until you ended up with the answr for the next part of the challenge, which was a trivia game with 44 questions. Then the winning team would catch a head start into the obstical course leading to the team events. The next part would be part of the next day, putting the people kicked off in order from 1st to last. Then running from their camp to where the boats landed and back then to build a raft and sail around the island and then make a camp on their own and sleep there for a day. The winners will be determined by the points they have accumulated. The dodgeball challenge is worth 10. The person with the most clues on the scavenger hunt wins 15 points for their team. The teams will get a point for each correct answer they give on the trivia game and the leading team will get a headstart into the obsticle course by which whoever finishes first gets 10 points, then the team with the best played team events gets 20 points. The people on a team will be paired for the team events and the putting the kicked off people in order. the team with the most people finished will get 10 points. The last event is worth 50 points for whoever finishes first.

"I almost forgot. You're gonna need team names" Chris explained. Gwen huddled up with her team and they came up with "The Kick-Ass Team". Heahters team became "The Bitchen team". Both teams stayed up deviating a plan for the next day. The only two team members who didn't participate were Cheff and Chris who decided to doze off. They already knew everything and didn't care what stratagies their team came up with.

Gwen was the only one awake at the camp cabin they set up at. She stared at the pages of random scribblings of stratagies that came from her team. This was the most cooperative that they've ever been. She remembered how they quarreled with each other over the stupidest things everyday. "Who gets top bunk?" "I want it!" "No I do!" stuff like that. She laughed lightly to herself. She pulled out some pictures from her drawer at her desk. There was only one desk but she was captain and made most of the decisions so it was _her _desk. The pictures were of the camp grounds and the people she had come to know over the last few weeks. Geoff had taken them and got them coppied at the resort where the losers stayed. He gave her the coppies. She stared at the ones of Trent and her together. They looked so happy. _She _looked happy. Happier than she was at home most of the time. Locked up in her room writing trivial things in her diary just to have something to do, other than chase her little brother or get yelled at by her parents. She smiled at the pictures.

There came a slight knock at the door and she quickly withdrew her pictures and the plans. "Hey? Gwen are you up?" whispered a voice. "Yeah..whose there?" She asked still a bit shocked by the abrupt visit. "It's me. Trent" Gwen sighed with relief. "What's up?" She whispered. "Just wanted to talk a bit....I couldn't sleep considering my bunkmates-" He stopped and stiffled a small laugh "-and I thought talking to you might calm me down...Mellow me out" He explained. He sat on her bed right next to her desk. The only light was the desk lamp which barely made out the features of Gwen's face. Trent squinted in the darkness trying to observe every flawless feature of her face.

"Sooo um.......hows...Heather?" _What kind of stupid question is that Gwen?! _She thought hitting her head mentaly. "She's what she's always like. A back-stabbing bitch" Trent said. They both laughed quietly. Gwen hit the desk lamp barely. They stopped laughing and listend to the silence hoping that they didn't wake anybody. Lashawna snorted a bit and then rolled over onto her other side. They both sighed with relief.

Gwen loosend her grip on the pictures after sighing with relief. "What's that?" Trent asked seeing the little colorful squares. "Oh Um....nothing!" Gwen suddenly tightend her grip again. "Come on. Please?" He asked really curious now. "Its nothing really" Gwen tried to lie. She was blushing like mad and her hands started to sweat. The pictures were slipping. They fell out of her hands and onto the floor. The plans were under her shirt in the back. She wasn't going to risk even Trent seeing them.

Trent was on the floor looking at the pictures. "These are of you and me" He said surprised. "Ummm yeah...Geoff took pictures and stuff and gave me the coppies and-" She stopped the spill of words. Trent held one up. "You look....really happy...and beautiful" He said handing the picture back to her. She was blushing even more if that was possible. "But its nothing campared to the real thing" he said. He leaned in and gave Gwen a kiss. She was leaning into it too. Trent grabbed her around the waist and she put her hands behind his head. Reluctant to stop Trent leaned back. "I have to go" He said. "Ok" _What kind of a response is that?!? You can't say anything right tonight Gwen! _She thought to herself. Trent was at the open door and he turned back for just a minute and smiled. "You're a great kisser"

Trent walked back to his cabin with his hands in his pockets. _That is some girl.....She's so awesome _He thought to himself. He sighed happily. Just sitting on the steps of the cabin he looked up to the stars and they started to change. They moved from where they were and to him, he swore they looked like Gwen. He went back inside smiling brightly.

Cody squirmed in his sleep. He woke abruptly, sitting straight up. "I've gotta pee" He whispered urgently to himself. He ran out of the cabin searching for the bathrooms. "Where are they!" He kept looking and then remembered something. _"You won't have bathrooms. This time you have to go just like in the great outdoors" Chris explained_. He had said that a while ago. Cody howled almost like a wolf. His bladder went against his brain and he decided to go lumberjack style. He walked back feeling relieved.

He ran into another one of the campers. "Ooofff" Cody landed but first onto the ground. "Oh I'm sorry er....Who are you? I can't see without my glasses" a female voice said. "Beth? Is that you?" He asked recognizing it. "Yeah! Cody?" Beth looked down and helpped him up. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I don't know? I guess I sleep walked out here..."she replied. "Again I'm really sorry" She appologized. "It's cool. really it's fine" he tried to explain. He walked her back to her cabin knowing that she couldn't see without her glasses. "Thanks Cody. See you tomorrow!" She waved. Cody waved back and smiled. _Crazy girl_ He thought.

The campers woke up at around 10:00 a.m. It felt good to sleep in if only for an hour or two. They ate breakfast ordered from a nearby diner. They were all happy to get food that didn't taste like crap. They then made their way to the dodgeball arena. Chris and Cheff were on the bleachers already. "You guys we're supposed to be here by 8 am" Chris scolded. "Sorry for catching up on sleep. I think I heard somewhere that not getting enough sleep is _unhealthy_" Noah said sarcasticly. "Each team will have 5 points deducted. You both have -5 now" Chris smiled.

"WHAT?!?!" They yelled in unison. "That is so unfair!" Courtney exclaimed. "Well you didn't follow the rules and this challenge is a lot tougher than the ones at camp Wawanakwa" Chris explained. "Now take your places on the court" He said. "Like what about you? I thought you were part of our team?" Lindsey asked. "Yeah. That doesn't mean I have to participate, right Noah". Noah rolled his eyes. "Well at least Cheff is playing" Izzy pointed out. Cheff growled. "That's the other reason I'm not playing. I'm not suicidal you know! heh. Good luck though" Chris waved from the bleachers.

Heather huddled with her team and they discussed their plan. Well more like she ordered them around. Gwen nodded to her team. They already knew the plan.

Owen stompped onto the court. "Game on!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Total Drama_

"Ok so pick the first five you want on the court" Chris explained. Gwen had this all planned out. "Duncan, Owen, Lashawna, Geoff, and Bridgette. You know what to do" Gwen said confidently. They all nodded their heads in response. "Ok umm...D.J, Trent, Cheff, Eva, and Harold you're up" Heather said staggering her words.

"I can't believe i was voted off right before this game......time for revenge!" Eva growled. everyone, including her team shuddered. Eva stompped out intothe front position of her team's side. Owen whimpered but kept his position in front. Duncan was at his right while Geoff was to his left. Bridgette stood to Geoff's left and Lashawna stood to Duncan's right. Cheff was to Eva's right. D.J was on the left of Eva, shuddering. Trent was to D.J's left and Harold was at Cheff's right.

"Are the teams ready?" Chris asked looking around. "BRING IT ON!!!" Owen shouted. "Ok...on your mark..." the players tensed, "Get set....", they take their mark, "GO!" Chris shouted. Owen ran screaming towards the rubber red balls in the middle. Eva growled and ran for them too. The other players were too scared to do anything. They just watched. Eva and Owen were totaly oblivious.

They got closer and closer to their prize. Who would make it first? Owen picked up a ball and nailed eva in the face. The whole court was filled with gasps. Eva shook her head, dazed. "you're.......out?" Chris said more like a question. Eva growled so loudly that the whole land mass trembled under her. She kicked Owen in the balls. Owen fell over riving in pain. "Penalty on the floor!" Chris shouted but Eva's glare told him that anything against her would be the end of his life.

The game continued after 5 minutes of shock. Duncan pelted Harold in the face for getting Courtney kicked off. _We're even now punk _Duncan thought. D.J hid behind Cheff who had just thrown a ball high-speed towards Bridgette. "NOOO!" Geoff yelled and jumpped in front of her having the ball hit him in the stomach. Cheff laughed. As he was laughing Lashawna hit him in the chest. "yeah! Take that you crazy phyco!" She yelled and high-fived Duncan. Bridgette was hovering over Geoff. "Are you ok?!" She exclaimed. "yeah...just a bit.."-cough-"bruised" he said weakly and managed another cough. Trent took this oppertunity and hit Bridgette in the side. "ouch!" She yelled. "You ok Bridge?" Geoff barely whispered. "Yeah. come on" She put his arm over her shoulders and carried him to the bleachers.

Lashawna threw another one at D.J but he caught it. D.J got Eva back in. Owen tried to pelt her with it but she was just to angry. She threw one full-force at his balls again. He fell over again screaming "THE PAIN!" Gwen, Cody, and Beth helpped him out.

The game continued for about 30 minutes. Lots of pain and ball hitting action. It came down to two campers. Gwen and Trent. "We know you like him but you have to hit him to win!" Noah yelled barely looking up from his book. He seemed to be more competetive this time around. He actualy was in a round, caught a ball, and threw one. However the ball he threw was caught by Cheff. Trent had eliminated Duncan and Lindsey who found her way over to the other team and started to kiss Tyler. "Just like old times" Tyler said between kisses. Gwen was too afrain to throw the ball. Trent was scared to hurt her. "I don't want to hurt you Gwen" He said across the court. "Oh so I'm not tough enough?" Gwen accused. "No! I just don't think you'd be able to stand the blow and I don't want to harm you. Gwen became upset. This guy that she knew she had a chance with was calling her weak. She threw the ball, reluctanly. As quick as a reflex Trent dropped the ball he had and caught the one thrown from Gwen. The players gasped as Gwen stared wide eyed.

Trent's team cheered and lifted him up. Gwen sat in her spot still shocked. "Gwen wait! I'm sorry!" Trent yelled above the noise. Gwen didn't move. She sat there, eyes wide.

"Girl? You ok?" Lashawna came over and asked. "That was pretty harsh" Owen added. "Doens't matter. We're gonna crush them in the next round" Duncan said smirking and slamming his fist into his other hand.

The Bitchen Team now had 5 points and the Kick-Ass team rested at -5. Not good. Gwen's team rushed over to where the other team was. Chris stood in the middle with Cheff waiting to hand out the first clue to everyone. They all stood in anticipation all pumped for the next challenge. Chris uttered one word. TONUAINM.

The teams looked dunb-struck at each other. "What the hell did he just say?" Duncan asked. Everyone tried to pronounce it. There were a bunch of "Tonnnna---" and "Anums?". Chris and Cheff busted out laughing. They walked over to their teams.

"Come on Chris give us a hint!" Beth insisted. "Well I would suggest writing it out on paper" Chris let up. "Ok I have paper" Gwen announced. "I have an eyeliner pencil in my bag somewhere" Lindsey said digging through her purse. "here!" She gave it to Gwen. "How to you spell it?" She asked. "T-O-N-U-A-I-N-M" Chris said aloud. "What are we supposed to do with this?" Gwen asked still confused. "Beats me" Chris replied nonchalantly.

"Ok guys put your heads together. Let's try and intimidate the other team!" Heather whispered. "How?" Tyler asked. "Just look like we're agreeing and getting the answer...then we'll dash off into the forrest and ask Cheff for the answer. got it?" They all nodded. They all pulled it off nicely except for Ezekial who couldn't act to save his life. Then they all sprinted off into the forrest.

Gwen's team caught sight of their rivals moving fast! "We've gotta get moving!" Courtney exclaimed. "No...Ezekial was a big tip off. He can't act...they just trampled off into the forrest without having a clue as to where they're going" Bridgette explained rolling her eyes. The team laughed and continued deciphering the cryptic message.

Heather's team was huffing and puffing when they were pretty deep into the forrest. "Ok Cheff. What's the..._huff huff_- answer?" Heather asked. "What answer? I wasn't given the answer. Just a clue...not the same as Chris's though..." He explained/ "WHAT?!?!" The whole team yelled.

Gwen's team had a few answers now. Maybe the letters represented numbers for coordinates. Or perhaps each letter was the beggining of a word. They heard a yell from the forrest. A sort of muffled "WHAT?!". They began laughing knowing that it was the other team. "Wait wait! Look at the letters!" Noah yelled. "What I don't see anything" Cody said. "Give me the stupid paper and eyeliner thingie!" Noah grabbed them from their hands. He began to rewrite something. The words spelled out: MOUNTAIN

"Noah You're a genious!" Gwen exclaimed. "To the Mountain!" Duncan yelled. "PARTEHHH!" Geoff yelled after them too.

Heather looked almost as angry as Eva whose eyes looked like they would burn out of their sockets. Everyone including Cheff backed up. "The only clues I was handed were Stong, Majestic, Purple" Cheff recalled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Katie and Sadie said at the same time then squealed and hugged eachother. "where have I heard that before?" Justin asked mostly to himself. "What? You've heard that?" Heather asked sort of weirded out but desperate to get the clue. "Yeah! I've got it! _'__O beautiful for spacious skies, For amber waves of grain, For purple mountain majesties Above the fruited plain! America! America! God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!' _Purple mountains majasties! They're strong too!" Justin said. Katie and Sadie stood with their jaws haging downto the ground. "That was amazing Justin!" The squealed together. Justin took a few steps back. "Let's move out team! GO GO GO!" Heather yelled and ran.

The mountain was at the middle of the island. Gwen's team was already over halfway there. Heather's team shuffled behind by a few inches. Lindsey was the first to get to the mountain and picked up the little peice of paper in the bush. "Tip Top Tip?" She said aloud. "To the top of the mountain!" Gwen yelled. Heather's team couldn't get the clue but they heard gwen's team. They followed close behind.

Lindsey surprisingly got to the top first again. She picked another paper bit from in between two rocks. She took a breath to say it but Gwen shooshed her. She didn't want Heather's team to hear. They ran back down the mountain passing Heather's team.

"Ok tell us the clue" Gwen urged once they had reached the bottom. "Pepperonie, Cheese, Mushrooms, Pineapple, Ham. Take your pick" She said. "PIZZA!!!!!" Owen screamed running to the point where they had seen the pizza stand where the boats had taken them. The team followed easily considering he flatened all the ferns and tore down all the branches from the trees.

"Look! Owen left a trail!" D.J laughed. Trent joined in. They continued to follow the big one's trail.

"THERE IT IS!!!!" Owen yelled. He rushed toward the stand with the giant triangular plastic pizza above it. "Where's the food?!" the team heard him yell from across the beach. Duncan was next to reach the place then Courtney. Gwen was last. Chris looked at the note on the side. "Pick the topping(s) of your choice, but pick wisely" He read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Geoff asked. "we have to pick a topping but it's gotta be something good" Gwen said. "Pepperoni!" Owen yelled. "No that's too predictable" Gwen argued. "Aren't you reading a bit too much into it?" Courtney asked. "No...the topping isn't just pepperonie...Gwen's right....It's too predictable" Noah said. _I am SO glad I picked him!_ Gwen thought. Duncan snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He picked up the toppings and set them aside and went behind the stand. "What _are_ you doing? Courtney asked. He started throwing up some dough. making it circular and spinning it in the air. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" It seemed _Courtney_ was the only one asking _Duncan _any questions. "You get so bored in juvi that you'd hate to pass up some of the activities they have. As long as it's something to do" He explained still tossing the dough. "now to just stick it in the Ov-....Oh crap!" He exclaimed. "What?" Lashawna asked. "There's no power. We're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. Somebody start a fire!"

Heather's team was right behind panting. "Look!" Izzy yelled. "A fire yeah!" "Izzy! No!!!" Heather's team yelled. She ran over and made the fire bigger and bigger! "You're helpping them! Not us!" Heather yelled. Izzy started to make another fire while she tossed dough up in the air with Duncan.

The teams ended up with a fire for each and put the dough above the fire."This may take awhile" Chris stated. "Well duh" Noah commented.

The two teams sat and rested discussing more plans and counteracts.. Trent found his way over to the other team. "What do you want?" Gwen asked aggrivated. "I just wanted to appologize. I'm really sorry. That was a tough decision and being on different teams is really hard considering I love to be with you and wouldn't want to hurt you" Trent explained. Gwen looked at him right in the eyes. They were sincere. She could tell. She knew how to look sincere and not mean it. He looked like he was telling the truth and meaning it as well. "I forgive you" She hugged him.

"Um guys. I hate to interupt the love fest but we're discussing Our teams plans. One for which he's not allowed to hear. Ya know?" Duncan said. Trent waved goodbye to Gwen and she blushed from disrupting the plans.

Tyler winked at Lindsey every now and then as Katie and Sadie drooled over Justin. Ezekial tried to get into what they were planing. No one would fill him in. Eva however would ever so not often turn around and give him a bit of info or two. Harold watched carefully so that his new friend wouldn't get hurt. Ezekial would smile at Eva and she would try to return it but it always came out to be a scowl.

"Mmmmmm...Those Pizzas smell good" Owen commented. "Do you think they're ready?" Gwen asked. "Oh yeah. My Ma used to teach me and my little sisters how to bake homemade breads and this one smells done" Lashawna said. She pulled it off of the makeshift stove and set it on the counter getting a few burns. Duncan jumpped back over the counter and grabbed the tomato sauce. He poured it over the pizza. Then he reached for the jar labbled mushrooms. "No put the pineapple on first!" Bridgette commented. "No way! Pepperoni all the way!" Owen said. "Pick the cheese then the Pineapple" Noah said. "How do you figure that?" Gwen asked. "The cheese to complete the pizza and the pineapple for the tropical feel of the island" Noah explained. "Awesome job dude!" Geoff complimented and held up his hand for a high-five. Noah didn't return it.

Duncan opened the jars. Cheese came pouring out of one while the other gave a clue. Lindsey picked it up. "Now that you've made your lunch bring it to the stage where questions will be answered in a bunch" She said. "Like....where's the stage?"_  
_


End file.
